detective_comics_united_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Clark Kent, born with the Kryptonian name Kal-El, is an incredibly powerful alien superhero of the House of El, one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton, and an investigative reporter of the Daily Planet. In addition, Kal-El is the first, as well as the last, Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries, the host of the Kryptonian Growth Codex, and the leader of the Justice League. Kal-El started his career with fighting Winslow Schott (Toymaker) and saving Smallville, using his abilites caused General Zod to pick him up on the Black Zero's radars and he travelled to Earth to hopefully retrieve the Growth Codex. The rivalry between the two caused the Battle of Metropolis and ended up with the death of Zod. Biography Early Life Last Son of Krypton Kal-El was born on February 29, 1980, in the outskirts of Kandor on planet Krypton to Jor-El, a scientist in the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, and his wife Lara Lor-Van in the wake of a military coup d’état led by his father's lifelong friend and commander in the Warrior Guild, General Dru-Zod. Following a difficult birth, Kal-El's first cries were heard by the nearby Rondors outside the House of El Citadel. The first Kryptonian conceived from natural birth on the planet in centuries since the end of the age of Krypton's cosmic expansion, Kal-El was Jor-El's proof that their race could continue on past the planet's demise. In the time leading to Kal's birth, Jor-El made preparations to save his son, developing a specialized pod to deliver him to Earth, located many light years away from Krypton. Jor-El deduced his son would develop astonishing abilities during his time on the planet, becoming a godlike figure he'd hoped would lead the planet's population to greatness. Moments before bidding his son farewell, Jor-El bonded the genetic information within Krypton's Growth Codex to the cell's of Kal-El's body, after which he finally placed a command key into the starship. As his parents started the launch sequence for his ship, however, General Zod and his forces invaded the Citadel and engaged his former friend in a fierce duel, desperate to retrieve the Codex and abort the launch. Lara, however, succeeded in launching the starship, inducing an enraged Zod to mortally stab her husband through a gap in his armor, killing him. Determined to retrieve the Codex, Zod ordered Kal-El's pod shot down, but at that moment the Sapphire Guards overtook the Sword of Rao, destroying their aircraft. This gave just enough time for the Phantom Drive of Kal-El's ship to activate, allowing Kal-El to escape to his freedom. Small Town Boy On June 18, 1980, the starship emerged near to the gas giant Saturn, and continued on its course to Earth. It landed undetected in the rural town of Smallville, Kansas, where it was found by local farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent. The childless couple decided to adopt the infant Kal-El inside the pod, and hid his true origins from everyone for most of his childhood. Discovery When he was 9 years old, Clark attended Weisinger Primary SchoolOne day during class, Clark's tacher, Ms. Rampling, called on him to answer a question about the founders of Kansas, but got no response as Clark's enhanced senses began manifesting, terrifying the young Kryptonian. As she got closer, Ms. Rampling noticed Clark's panicked behavior and asked if he was okay, but Clark ran out of the classroom in an attempt to escape the sights and sounds around him. Clark went to hide in a janitor's closet, refusing to leave, causing his teacher to calle his mom for assistance. When she told him this, Clark's heat vision was triggered by his frustration, heating up the closet's doorknob and burning Ms. Rampling's hand. At that moment, Martha Kent arrived outside the closet, where the rest of Clark's class had gathered. When Clark still refused to open the door, Martha asked her son how she was supposed to help him if he wouldn't let her. Distraught, Clark told his mom that the world was to big for him, so Martha instructed him to "make it small" by focusing on her voice, drowning out everything else. Finally able to control his senses, Clark came out from the closet and asked his mom what was wrong with him, but Martha just held him. An Act of God One day, when Clark was 13, he was riding the bus when Pete Ross, a bully from school, started pestering him about a football game. Lana Lang, one of Clark's classmates, told Pete to leave Clark along, but Pete continued to bother Clark, insulting him. However, at that time, one of the bus's tires blew out and the bus driver lost control, crashing off a bridge and into a river. As the bus was sinking, Clark decided to save his classmates by pushing the bus onto the river bank. Lana, recovering from the shock of the crash, looked around for Clark and spotted him outside, realizing what he had done. Clark went back into the water to retrieve Pete before he drowned as his classmates watched. Backlash Later that day, Pete’s mother confronted Jonathan and Martha about the incident, and Martha attempted to convince her that the whole situation wasn't as serious as she'd made it out to be. Back at their home, Jonathan told Clark that he had to hide his gifts from the world if he were to be safe, even if it meant letting people die, as not everybody will be as understanding as they are, but Clark questioned why he shouldn't help people if he can. Inquisitive as to his place in the world, his father decided to divulge to Clark his origins by revealing the Kryptonian ship he and his wife found him in to him from under the floor of the barn, proving Clark is an alien. He hugged Clark and said he will always be his son, but Clark owed it to himself to discover who he really is and the reason he was sent to Earth. Death of Jonathan Kent At age 17, Clark was driving with his parents on a highway when a tornado swept through the area. People began abandoning their vehicles with Jonathan telling Clark to get his mother to safety. Clark realized he could help people with his abilities but his father told him not to use them, safeguarding his secret. As Jonathan was helping other people, Clark carried a little girl to safety. Jonathan went back for the dog who was still in the car, but upon rescuing it, he injured his leg. Just as Clark was about to step in and save his adoptive father, Jonathan held up his hand and signaled for him to stay put before getting subsequently swept away in the tornado and dying, lending much guilt to Clark. Searching for Purpose Not long afterward, Clark followed Jonathan's bidding as well as following his own growing desire to find himself, leaving Kansas in pursuit to find the reason he was sent to Earth. He traveled across North America for years, surviving on the borders of civilization, helping others in need and swiftly disappearing shortly afterward. Ivo's Radars Sixteen years after Jonathan Kent's sacrifice, Clark's journey continued as he landed a job on the Debbie Suefishing boat as a greenhorn. One day while on the job, Clark heard reports over the captain's radio of an oil rig at critical meltdown in need of evacuation and, without hesitating, jumped overboard to try and help the remaining crew. After securing the crew members aboard the rig, Clark escorted them to one of the helipads where a Coast Guard rescue helicopter was passing by to transport the crew to safety. As the helicopter landed and the rig's crew boarded, the drilling derrick collapsed, weakened from the conflagration. Moving swiftly, Clark seized the derrick and held it up, giving the helicopter enough time to get the crew to safety while he stayed behind, though he was visibly strained by the feat. As the helicopter got clear, an explosion sent Clark flying into the water, where he drifted below the surface the oil rig collapsed, watching in peace as a whales passed by. Shortly thereafter, Clark swam to shore and stole some clothes hanging nearby, deciding to move on from the town. Little did Clark know, the Oil Rig was owned by Anthony Ivo and it didn't take long for Ivo to learn his identity and recover the lost cargo, including parts for his masterpiece. Incident at Casidy Pub Later, Clark got a job as a busboy at a truck stop bar in Canada. One day, Clark overheard a pair of soldiers talking about a discovery made on Ellesmere Island, where even the American military came to observe the "anomalous object" buried under the ice. However, at the same time one of the bar's patrons, a drunk trucker named Ludlow, began harassing his coworker, a waitress named Chrissy. Clark intervened, suggesting that Ludlow leave Chrissy alone, but Ludlow instead got confrontational. Clark then asked him to leave, but Ludlow instead retorted that he'd leave when he was "good and ready", proceeding to throw an entire pitcher of beer into Clark's face. As Clark prepared to retaliate, Chrissy instead told him that it wasn't worth the trouble. Agreeing, Clark began to leave when Ludlow commented that he'd forgotten his 'tip', throwing a beer can at his back. After pausing for a moment, Clark then left Cassidy's Pub. While Ludlow was still drinking in the pub, Clark destroyed his rig, impaling it with numerous logs from its haul. Discovering Scout Ship 0344 Following the lead from the two soldiers, Clark got a job working for the Arctic Cargo helicopter company near to the base camp for the discovery site, going by the name "Joe". While on the job, Clark briefly met Lois Lane, a Daily Planet reporter who was there to write a piece on the mysterious object. Clark and Jed Eubanks escorted Lois to the site, with Clark carrying her heavy bags. Later that night, Clark snuck away from the military to investigate the ice himself, unaware he'd been discovered by Lois. After finding a spot to begin tunneling, Clark used his heat vision to make a path through the ice to the object, revealing it to be an ancient Kryptonian vessel. After boarding the ship, Clark was marveling at the sight when a console rose from the deck with a port for what he realized was the key he'd been given to him by Jonathan Kent long ago. Inserting the key, Clark became aware of the Kryptonian service android behind him, which began to attack him with a whip-like appendage. Struggling against the android, Clark managed to successfully insert the House of El command key into the console, deactivating the ship's security measures as the android ceased its attack. As the android drifted off, Clark noticed a man in one of the hallways and followed him around the ship. During his pursuit, Clark came across the bodies of its former crewmates, long dead, though one of them was missing from their habitation pods. At the same time, Lois Lane entered the ship and was also attacked by the android, causing her to shout in pain. Hearing the commotion, Clark arrived and crushed the android with his bare hands, saving Lois' life. As he went to check her wounds, Lois was hysterical, but Clark merely waited for her to let him help. her taking her back to the surface revealing to her his special powers, by using his heat vision to cauterize an internal wound, saving her life. An interactive projection of Jor-El appeared and welcomed Clark, referring him by his birth name, Kal-El. Jor-El enlightens him of his heritage, why he was sent to Earth and the obligation to test the limits of his powers. The Scout ship then activated after thousands of years of dormancy and landed on a mountaintop. Jor-El then displayed to Clark the coat of arms of the House of El, which consists of a stylized letter "S" enclosed within a diamond-shaped outline, and showed him the history of Krypton and the dangers of other Kryptonians, before giving Clark a Kryptonian skinsuit, which the latter put on. Due to Jor-El's explanation, Clark was now finally able to accept his alien heritage as Kal-El, and embrace his powers, finally able to overcome his weakness of mental power suppression, and so he went outside and began to test the limits of his powers, gradually learning how to fly. Return to Smallville Clark returned to Smallville and visited Martha after several years of being abroad. He described to her the explorations he went on and that he found the answers to the questions he had, before Lois Laneshowed up at the farm with questions about Clark. Clark found Lois at the Smallville Cemetery over Jonathan's grave, where he told her that he died in order to protect Clark from the world. His sacrifice convinced her to not publish her story revealing him to the world. Becoming Superman One Noisy Reporter After saving Lois Lane, she begins to search for anything about this mystery hero. After multiple close calls, he ended up returning to Smallville to confront her. He made up an excuse to get her off his back but it failed causing her to dig more, but she now attempted not to let him become aware of this. While she did though, Clark moved out to Metropolis to hopefully lead her off the trail. Cityboy After a month of adjusting to his new surroundings, nearby (years ago) a seemingly successful business owned by Winslow Schott (Sr.) began going bankrupt. He was on the verge of having to sell out or end the business entirely and decided to use his brains to develop technology that allowed him to steal from larger business's to further his. Now in Present Day he has a full arsenal of toy-themed technology which he pilots to steal and put business enemies out of business to further his own. Tragedy and Chaos During an FBI investigation they believed Winslow's son to be the cause and when raiding his apartment, he was killed. And Winslow designed a mask and hacked all nearby systems saying he would seek revenge giving his identity because in his words "nothing mattered anymore." During this Clark was walking down the street escaping Lois who he spotted and stopped seeing the television inside a store displaying this live footage, realizing he was still being tracked by Lois. He escaped to a nearby phone booth where he flew away and costumed up Toymaker's Town As Clark (now suited up) flies over Metropolis ready for the attack he hears an explosion from far away, Smallville. He flies there as quick as possible seeing toy-like rockets crashing into the streets, he flies down destroying them and redirecting them while using his new-found ability (Superhuman Speed). As the battle goes on, he ends up inside Winslow's warehouse. His first warehouse where his business started, he easily defeats him and Winslow tells him that the rockets weren't the only thing up his sleeve. Then all around Clark robot wooden life-size dolls began charging towards him which allowed Winslow to escape, Clark defeated all of them in time to escape after the Military caught Winslow and went to search his headquarters. Final Moments of Peace Floating through space inside the Black Zero is General Zod, a member of the Sword of Rao tells him they have picked up something on Earth. Zod orders the ship to begin going there immediately Relationships Powers and Abilites Gadgets Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonians